deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Doom
Doctor Doom is a character from Marvel Comics, and the arch-enemy of the Fantastic Four. He previously fought Darth Vader in the 49th episode of Death Battle, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Doctor Doom vs ????? (By Pikells) *Albert Wesker vs Doctor Doom *Doctor Doom VS Bayonetta (By Doomfest) *Doctor Doom vs. Darkseid *Doctor Doom vs Darth Sidious *Doctor Doom vs Doctor Fate *Doctor Doom vs Doctor Manhattan (By Whoever adopts) *Doomguy vs Doctor Doom *Dr. Doom Vs Doomsday *Doctor Doom vs Erza Scarlet *Doctor Doom VS The Flash *Doctor Doom vs. Gilgamesh (By Palantian) *Doctor Doom vs Godzilla (By BigtheCat10) *Goku VS Doctor Doom (By Hipperisback) *Kirby vs Doctor Doom *Doctor Doom vs. Laharl *Doctor Doom vs Lord Voldemort *Doctor Doom vs. Madoka Kaname (By Palantian, Vindicator22 and 5555thExplosionMage) *Magneto VS Doctor Doom *Maleficent VS Doctor Doom *Doctor Doom vs. Medea/Caster (By Palantian) *Doctor Doom vs Megaman.EXE (By Ahomeschoolingroudon) *Doctor Doom vs. Rin Tohsaka (By Palantian) *Sailor Moon vs Doctor Doom *Samus Aran vs Doctor Doom *Doctor Doom vs Sephiroth (By Whoever adopts) *Doctor Doom VS Sigma *Dr. Doom vs Sinestro (By LakuitaBro01.2) *Doctor Doom VS Sosuke Aizen *The Doctor vs Doctor Doom *Doctor Doom vs UR-Didact *Doctor Doom VS Vilgax (By TheGambit08) *Bat God vs Doom God Completed Fights * Bowser VS Doctor Doom * Doctor Doom vs. Darth Vader (Fanon version) * Doctor Doom VS Frieza * Ganondorf vs. Doctor Doom * Lex Luthor vs. Dr. Doom * M. Bison vs. Dr. Doom * Megatron vs Doctor Doom * Mewtwo vs Doctor Doom * Shao Kahn vs. Dr. Doom * Superman VS Doctor Doom Possible Opponents *Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) So Far Stats * Wins: 8 * Losses: 2 History Victor Von Doom, the son of Werner Von Doom of a Romani tribe, was born in the country of Latveria that was under the rule of an Baron. Victor's mother was witch who died while he was young, learning of his heritage while avenging his father's death by the Baron. Doom's exploits attracted the attention of America's Baxter Foundation, becoming a protégé to Franklin Storm and a rival to Reed Richards. Having built a Quantum Gate to the Negative Zone, Doom led an unsanctioned venture and was assumed dead when an expedition on Planet Zero goes array. By the time Doom was found and brought back to Earth by a second expedition group, most of his body had transmutated by Planet Zero's unstable nature into organic metal with his face severely scarred in the process. Expelled after the accident and driven insane by the experience, Doom comes to the conclusion that humanity needs someone like him to rule them with a literal iron fist. After forging a suit of armor with a scowling mask to conceal his face, Doom took control of Latveria and begins using his country's resources to both further his plans of world domination and have his revenge on the those who left him behind: The members of the Fantastic Four. Death Battle Info *Height: 6'7"/2 m *Weight: 415 lbs/188 kg *Birthplace: Haasenstadt, Latveria *Monarch of Latveria *2nd in genius only to Mr. Fantastic *2nd in sorcery only to Doctor Strange *Beethoven's 9th is his jam *Dislikes crust on his sandwiches *Hates squirrels While considering himself Mister Fantastic's superior in every way, he is rated as less intelligent of the two super geniuses. But outside a fight, being one step ahead of would be assassins, Doom uses Doom-Bots modeled after himself as decoys to wear down an opponent. Due to the organic metal composing his body, said to be stronger than carbon steel and diamonds while augmented further by his armor's servos, Doom could fight against Ben Grimm as an equal though he prefers long-range attacks. Doom's altered physiology also makes him tolerant against near supernova-type heat and take unbelievable amounts of punishment. Doom can absorb energies, from electric to the Power Cosmic, and project them as intense energy blasts. Original Armor *Weight: 190 lbs/86.2 kg Doom's armor is composed of high-strength titanium with traces of vibranium in the alloy and a splinter from the true cross, augmenting Doom's superhuman physical strength further to the point of hold his own against the Hulk in hand-to-hand combat if he felt like it. It is also highly resistant to harm, sufficient to withstand tremendous impacts and gunfire. As the suit is nuclear-powered, it is equipped with devices such as a force-field generator, molecular expander, jet boosters, and electric shockers that can electrocute anyone who might come in contact with him. The suit is also self-supporting, equipped with internal stores and recycling systems for nourishment and energy with a 4-hour air supply. This allows Doom to survive in any environment from temperature extremes to lengthy periods of exposure underwater or outer space. Iron-Man Armor * Height: 6'7"/200 cm * Weight: 200 lbs/91 kg Doctor Doom acquired one of Iron Man's suits while at Stark Industries. Paranormal Prior to his transformation, Doom dabbled in the occult heritage of his mother and combined it with science such as hypnosis. It was only after his transition that Doom's magic heritage manifests in a big way in his use of telekinesis (sometimes using it inflict fatally internal damage on a normal human), technological manipulation, and firing arc lightning. Doom also mastered teleportation, travel through time-space and reality, summoning, mystical barriers and learned the Ovoid race's mind transfer skill. Feats * The only person who could actually restore Ben Grimm's humanity. * Has diplomatic immunity – allowing him to legally escape prosecution for most of his crimes. * Thinks as fast as a super computer. * Survived Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet. * Willpower beat Purple Man's telepathy. * Caught Captain America's shield. * Crushed a diamond with his hands. * Killed a lion in one punch... while naked. * Defeated the Silver Surfer (his armor blocking the surfer's TK), Galactus, & the Beyonder. * Became God Emperor of the Third Battleworld. * Wiped out the entire staff of a military complex single-handed. * Could manipulate Planet Zero's environment to his design. * Stole one of Iron Man's suits to use as his own. Flaws * His ego and preference for solitude ultimately makes him his own enemy. * Secretly fears Mister Fantastic, even when he has the upper hand. * Defeated by Squirrel Girl, having a hatred towards squirrels since. * Made a dangerous enemy in Luke Cage, who attacked him relentlessly until giving him the requested payment for his earlier services. Gallery 3594041-doctor doom portrait art.png|Doctor Doom god doom.jpg|God Emperor Doom Trivia * Doctor Doom is the first Marvel villain to be featured in a Death Battle. ** Doctor Doom is also the eighth Marvel Comics character to appear in Death Battle. The first seven being Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man and Beast with the next three being Wolverine, Hawkeye and Quicksilver. * Doctor Doom is the third Marvel character to fight a Non-DC Comics character, the first two being Thor and Beast with the next one being Wolverine. * The factoid in Doctor Doom's background mentioning that he hates squirrels is a reference to his infamous defeat at the hands of Squirrel Girl in Marvel Super-Heroes Vol. 2, #8. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Time Manipulators Category:European Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Technology users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Royal Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Time Travelers Category:Leaders Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Anti-Villains